<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【爱忠】极乐地 by qdhz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098472">【爱忠】极乐地</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qdhz/pseuds/qdhz'>qdhz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 爱忠 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qdhz/pseuds/qdhz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ooc文学，而且被官方打脸了，可能会看起来很难受</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikuchi Tadashi &amp; Shindo Ainosuke | Adam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【爱忠】极乐地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>神道爱之介不喜欢菊池忠。</p><p>他也不喜欢自己的父亲，那个人总是认真严肃，大部分时间忙着工作，很少和自己有什么亲人之间的交流，只有充满了距离感的说教。那个人也不怎么笑，或者说是发自内心的、愉快的笑，只有在家中会客厅和同样虚伪无聊的人握手时才会露出那种感受不到温度的微笑，让无意中经过并且透过未关紧的门的缝隙看到这些的神道爱之介感到反胃。<br/>他知道自己的父亲是个议员，并且随着年龄逐渐理解政治家的含义。那个人总是说要约束自己，该沉默的时候不能欢笑，该微笑握手的时候又不能坐着不动。在爱之介看来，这不过是想让他也变成那种只会披着伪善面具的人。一言一行都要符合神道家的典范，父亲对被罚站在宅邸大门外的神道爱之介这么说，原因是他作为学生会主席在放学后整理事务，没来得及在和高野议员夫妇的晚餐开始之前赶回家。而那个可笑的、让他受罚的职位，恰恰是自己这个父亲要求去竞选来的，以至于他放弃了再适合不过的滑板社社长的位置。<br/>他深知自己的自由是有限度的，像两堵墙之间狭窄的小路，又或者是他在后花园附近树林里发现的一小块空地，不去"s"的时候，只有在那里他可以偷偷滑圈，然后跳起来，摔到地上也没关系，他可以抱着膝盖坐下，甚至笑出声。所幸父亲的工作越来越忙了，几乎不在家里，他才可以渐渐松下气，然后习惯着这种自己维持的小心翼翼的平衡。<br/>至于菊池忠，爱之介原本以为他的存在可以稍微改变什么，或许这是自己可以摆脱被安排好的命运的一线转机，但是他很快就失望了。这个黑发绿眼睛的孩子，分明比他自己更像父亲的亲生孩子。他低眉顺眼又唯命是从，还称呼自己最不愿顺从的人为爱一郎大人。</p><p>但是菊池忠也会听他的话。<br/>"我不会告诉爱一郎先生的。"没等爱之介开口威胁或是嘱托什么，菊池忠就主动开口了。<br/>"在我面前你怎么不叫他爱一郎大人了？"爱之介半笑不笑的看着他，"别用这种讨好人的语气和我说话，你觉得我也吃你这一套吗？"<br/>他盯着菊池忠的脸看了一会，不知道出于无聊还是捉弄的目的，突然笑起来："你过来，我教你。"<br/>他半强迫着让犹犹豫豫的菊池忠踩到自己的板子上，两手扶着帮助摇晃的身形稳定下来。"我松手了，你自己试试。"他毫无预兆地将手抽回去，突然失去支撑的重心飘忽不定，菊池忠只能双手乱抓着坚持了两秒就后仰着摔到地上。<br/>"真是笨蛋啊，"神道爱之介愉快地笑起来。他明明知道每个新手都会经历这么一遭，再正常不过，但他还是毫无保留地嘲笑，好像是什么很丢脸的事，"站起来。"<br/>菊池忠起身拍了拍裤子上的土，在爱之介的命令下再次踩上一只脚。"重心要放在前脚上。"他只开口，不再上手去扶，菊池忠摸索着他这一句话坚持滑动了一两米，这次滑轮磕到了石子，他被硌倒在一边。<br/>"没想到你这么笨，什么都学不会。"神道爱之介走上前把板子捡回来，"这些东西你还是别做了，在一边帮我拿外套就够了。"<br/>菊池忠接过他的衣服站到一边，把空地给他让出来，看着他一圈圈转过去，经过自己时带起的风吹动了两鬓边有些长的碎发。直到他有些累了，起了一身汗，才滑到菊池忠身边停下来休息。<br/>"等以后没人拦着我了，就在这建个碗池训练。"他接过菊池忠递过来的手帕擦额头上沁出的细汗，递回去的时候眼睛盯着他看，没有立刻移开自己的目光。<br/>"我不会拦着您的，爱之介少爷。"菊池忠察觉到了，立马说道。<br/>神道爱之介很满意他的回答，他把衣服接过来，滑板留给他："帮我拿回去。"</p><p>后来这一段时间，他觉得自己和菊池忠也可以是一类人。<br/>他开始让菊池忠跟着自己去"s"那里，对别人用一点点炫耀的语气说他是自己的跟班，然后让他帮自己拿东西或者把学校里的事务扔给他做。<br/>有一次他们回去太晚了。神道爱之介没想到父亲竟然在家里，刚到门口管家就对自己说，老爷吩咐自己回卧室休息，然后让菊池忠去书房找他。<br/>神道爱之介留了个心眼，没立刻回屋，转悠一圈就接近书房那边去。他刚到门口就听见菊池忠的声音，他在不停道歉。房门虚掩着，他凑近了缝隙想里看，看不见父亲的身影，只能看见菊池忠好像跪在地上。<br/>"对不起，爱一郎大人，都是我的错，如果再有下次我会自愿离开这......"<br/>"和他没关系，都是我要做的！"房门被爱之介猛地推开了，菊池忠的话被淹没在他的辩驳中，有些惊谔地看着他。<br/>"你起来。"爱之介走上前去拉他的胳膊，他觉得菊池忠比他瘦弱，应该很容易就拉起来，但是拉了两下却没拉动。<br/>"让你直接回去就是已经给你脸了，你还敢过来。"神道爱一郎冷哼一声。<br/>"那您也不能这样对他！"<br/>"这样是怎么样？"神道爱一郎反问自己这个不成熟的儿子，"你现在为他求情，以后也一样像我这么做。"<br/>"我们走。"他没理会父亲的话，父亲也没有出声阻拦他们，神道爱之介拉着菊池忠的胳膊走出了书房回自己卧室。<br/>"他真是疯了，我一辈子都不可能做他那种人。"爱之介气得用了力气坐到床沿上，"而且你也不能走。"<br/>"少爷，您不该管我的，这没什么......"<br/>"你膝盖疼吗，让我看看。"<br/>"我没事。"菊池忠对他进一步的关心有些手足无措，他不想更尴尬，只好想了想又添一句："我不走，那都是瞎说的。"<br/>话音刚落他就有些后悔，只好赶紧找借口离开这里："少爷，我得回去了，您该休息了。"<br/>门被轻轻地闭合，留神道爱之介一个人躺在床上。</p><p>他也没等多久，很快变故就落到自己头上。事实也证明，这些事确实只能跟自己有关系。父亲让人将他最喜欢的那个板子从房间里拎出来扔进火里，这次父亲动了真格，他根本没有任何反抗的余地。<br/>"你马上就从高中毕业了，已经是个成年人了，应该担负起神道家的责任和荣耀，从现在开始就不要让这种东西出现在我眼前。"<br/>火渐渐熄灭了，露出里面碳迹斑斑惨不忍睹的木板，那个帮他打败了无数人的东西在他眼里被粉碎，好像在告诉他，他做出的所有努力都是浪费力气，不堪一击。尤其是......<br/>尤其是菊池忠。他站在父亲身边，一句袒护自己话都没说出口。太可笑了，现下在爱之介的心里，他和父亲站在一起的样子，活脱脱地就是这场闹剧的帮凶。<br/>而他自己，甚至不能在自己内心的荣誉被毁掉的尸体前落泪。他只被允许站在那里远远地看着，心里偷偷哀悼，耳边是父亲模糊的说教，直到父亲坐上前往机场出差的车。<br/>爱之介手脚冰凉，耳边嗡鸣，都不知道自己是怎么回到卧室的。直到他木着脸坐到床上才反应过来，眼泪涌出了眼眶，大滴地落到地毯上。模糊中他感受到门被推开，推开的缝隙中站了一个人。他用只用了余光去感受，但不用看他也十分清楚那个人是谁。<br/>"滚出去。"他开口挤出嘶哑的声音。<br/>"少爷，少爷......"菊池忠没有消失，反而往里走进来。<br/>爱之介感到一阵战栗，他不想让菊池忠靠近自己："你这时候倒又不听话了。"他抬起头用力地盯着菊池忠，他不知道自己现在的表情是什么样，或许很恐怖，因为菊池忠像是被吓到了一样停住了脚。他觉得嘲讽，冷笑出声。<br/>"都是我的错......都怪我......"菊池忠也被他吓到了，爱之介眼眸中猩红一片，眼泪还在不住地往眼眶外涌着，菊池忠不知道面对这样的爱之介该怎么办，只好手足无措地道歉。<br/>"都怪你什么？你什么也没做，"他把菊池忠的反应看在眼里，似笑非笑地说，"你唯一做错的事就是什么都不做，对吗？"<br/>他再也控制不了自己的情绪，猛地站起身冲向还傻站在那里的罪魁祸首，一把抓住那个已经没有自己高的人的衣领:“你真是个废物，狗急了都会咬人。”那个没有他身材高大的黑发少年没站稳，被他的动作推得一个踉跄向后摔坐在地上，他们两人都没有防备，两具身体闷哼着摔到一起。菊池忠还没从晕眩中缓过神，正好跨坐到自己身上的那人的拳头就朝自己的脸落下来，他不敢躲，只能连忙闭上眼睛。<br/>他做好了挨不止一拳的准备，但是预想中的疼痛并没有从脸上传来。他慢慢睁开眼睛，却只能看见对方在自己胸前垂下的头，和虚扶在自己脸旁地板上的没有攥紧的手。<br/>"你都不想反驳一句吗？"爱之介撑起身子。<br/>"......"<br/>"对不起。"他也坐起来，犹豫很久，但只能给出这样的答案。他心中满是愧疚，甚至比别人更恨自己。他恨自己从小生活在这种环境下，不敢有自己一丝的想法。哪怕爱之介愿意拿他当朋友，他还是不配。他可以接受爱之介少爷打他、骂他，把他当下人使唤，唯独不敢把自己和对方放在同一水平线上。<br/>他们天生不匹配。<br/>"你这个骗子。"他任由神道爱之介攀住自己的双肩，面无表情地咬在上面。很疼，像是要啮出一口血，咬下一块肉。但是菊池忠一声不吭地让他咬着，好像这样两个不会用言语表达自己的人都会好受一些。直到爱之介累了，松了口，抱着他用未流尽的泪水透过衬衣打湿他的肩膀。<br/>他们静默着，能感受到彼此身上传递到温度，又被隔开了很远很远，直到黑暗完全笼罩了这房间。</p><p>他们在这里的夏天已经过完了。<br/>所以他们踏上了背井离乡的路，前往一个遥远的国度，像可以暂时避难的伊甸园一般，度过另一半夏天。              </p><p>他们在纽约租了一个公寓，落地窗外能看见曼哈顿岛的夜景和日出。他们来到一个像天堂一般美丽的地方，却又不是真正的天堂，交流都可能成为问题。所幸有菊池忠在，他可以不带表情地讲出特地培训过的流利英语。爱之介索性把这些琐事全都交给菊池忠来做。由他来和房东交涉，买生活用品……他甚至很快拿到了美国的驾照。<br/>所以他们刚安定下来没几天，菊池忠想办法定了一块板子。它和被烧毁的那块一模一样。他思索着该在什么时机将它带回去、带回去后放在哪里不会被立刻发现、要不要立刻拿出来给那个人。他这样想着，把这份赔礼藏在了自己的床底下。<br/>那块板子好几天都没见到光。他犹豫着做心理准备，在他去学校接爱之介的时候，就意外地看见了在校园里和别人一起滑行的熟悉的身影。有一瞬间那样的场景仿佛立马把他拉回到很久以前，尤其是他们四目相对后，爱之介走向他的时候。<br/>“我不会告诉爱一郎先生的。”熟悉的台词从他嘴里率先脱口而出。<br/>“你也没有那个机会。”爱之介直视前方无视了他，越过他的身体把板子扔进车里然后坐进去。<br/>菊池忠反应过来，终究还是不一样了。他把那块崭新的、没见过的滑板安置好，它代替了过去，和那个被烧尽的残骸没有一点相似之处。他感觉自己自作多情准备的替代品可能永远没有见光的机会了，而定制的商品无法退货，自己还要想办法怎样处理掉它。</p><p>"姑母们有打电话来问候您的生活，还让您回电。"他们回到公寓，菊池忠对刚洗完澡出来的爱之介说道。<br/>"知道了。"他应了一声，也没有立刻接手机，坐到餐桌旁开始吃晚餐。晚餐也是菊池忠做的，奶油浓汤和海鲜沙拉，味道挑不出毛病。菊池忠想着还是应该找机会搪塞了姑母过去的好，还好爱之介也没有明显的不高兴，他又松了口气。他进了卧室收拾了下家务，过了一会又听见有人走了进来。他一转头，爱之介拿着手机翻看着站在那里。<br/>“这是什么。”他举起亮着的手机页面，那上面是自己询问滑板是否能退货的界面。<br/>菊池忠不知道如何回答是好，他忘了退出那个界面，也没有想到爱之介会想就近拿他的手机回电。何况聊天纪录中那个特殊定制的花色是以前他们一起设计的。<br/>“我私自决定定制的，本来想送给您，但是觉得您可能不需要了就……”<br/>“所以你又想冷处理是吗，不经过我的同意，也不拿出来给我看，就要擅自再送给别人？”爱之介不知道自己有没有控制好声音，不让它颤抖。<br/>他感觉胸腔内的情感好像一颗柠檬被捏爆开来，酸涩的感觉充盈了自己的身躯。“你不准把它给任何人，你自己留着它。”<br/>“我不应该留着……”<br/>“在这里你只应该听我一个人的话。”他清楚菊池忠什么意思，所以才下那样指示。他知道对方会顾虑父亲的命令。“既然你创造了它，你要负责。”他用形容一个生命般的语气形容那个复制品。<br/>你会暂时和我站在一边吗，哪怕只有一小会，在这个只有我们两人的伊甸园、极乐地。<br/>“会的，我会听从您的命令。”他做出了选择。谁都不知道未来还会发生什么，但是眼下他们达成了新的协议，逃避一般地偷欢，把自己交给彼此。</p><p>橙红与蓝紫撞色形成的落日余晖穿越重重钢铁森林映到他们赤裸的身体上，如同浸在血与海的交界处。那里是天堂和地狱的分界点，孕育出人欲的快感和罪恶。<br/>“忠，你知道我最想要什么吗？“他们身躯交缠着，爱之介唤他的名字，声音混着沁出皮肤的体液黏黏糊糊地流进他耳朵里。禁果的汁液让他们暂时丧失理智，甚至于食髓知味，只想着不停歇地索求。<br/>"我名字里有这个字，但爱离我太远。" 爱之介俯下身亲吻他毫无防备的身体，沾染禁忌的体液在其中交融。<br/>"我要爱人与被爱。"他平静的命令像是祈求。<br/>"我要你像称呼我父亲那样呼唤我。"</p><p>"我会爱您，爱之介大人。"菊池忠在自己胸前搂紧他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>